


A Lunar Tear

by garlicbug



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicbug/pseuds/garlicbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nier recalls the flower he grew for Kainé.</p><p>Plot spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lunar Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Found in a private journal entry from 2011 and edited.

Nier hadn't feared Shades for years, but when faced with harvesting a single, legendary flower, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. That made him smile, looking back on it. Made him feel a little normal again.

He remembered how tiny the gardening knife looked in his right hand, and how he clutched it so tightly his fingers cramped. The mask--a new thing, then--chafed the backs of his ears every time he grimaced with concentration. Weiss provided constant, unrelenting encouragement until they both lost patience with each other, then clammed up and hovered around the garden like a frustrated bee.

It was when Nier finally steeled himself and lifted the knife that Weiss remarked, off-hand, "Not to worry, if this Lunar Tear withers under your tender care, we can leave the hussy where she is for the year it'll take to grow anothe--"

Nier hurled the knife at him.

 

Somehow, he got it right the first time anyway.

Emil had gasped with admiration when he saw the Lunar Tear, minutes before he brought Kainé back. Nier still wished the villagers who shunned him could have seen the way he gently took the flower from Nier's outstretched hand.

"It's so beautiful!" He twirled its stalk between his skeletal fingers, admiring every petal. "She's going to love it."

Nier did wonder how Emil could feel with no skin. If it mattered--which it never had--he was still right. Kainé wore the flower in her hair from that day onward.


End file.
